Flowers
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Porque Shirasu san era amable shirasu san era cálido shirasu san tenia bonita sonrisa shirasu san olía a flores.
1. Flores

_Shirasu-san ¿Porque no me miras? Hey shirasu-san, No hay manera, Shirasu-san no es el tipo de persona que sonríe asi. _

_¿En serio? ¿Aunque no sepas nada de él?_

_No quiero escuchar, por favor ya detente._

_Fue divertido jugar a los hermanos, pero el tiempo ya ha acabado Soramaru_

Sentía como lentamente su corazón se derretía a cada sollozo, a cada lagrima.

Era imposible tan solo pensar que shirasu-san solo le habría utilizado, imposible, improbable. El había sido el único que se quedo a su lado cuando todos los demás se habían ido, su hermano mayor había muerto, y chuutaro había huido, solo le quedaba shirasu-san, su otro _hermano._

Sentía ambos pares de brazos gemelos abrazándole, arrastrándole a un abismo sin fin. Era mentira, se repetía una y otra vez.

Pobre soramaru- escucho con claridad la voz de uno de los hermanos susurrando en su oido- primero sus padres mueren, después tu hermano muere- pudo distinguir que quien hablaba era el tipo de la mascara- tu otro hermano te traiciona, y por ultimo- entre lagrimas vio su sonrisa- tu única familia restante….

Jamás te quiso- sintió el susurro del otro oído, quería vomitar, sentía nauseas y dolor en todo el cuerpo, pudo ver como su cuerpo era llenado de escamas mientras era arrastrado hasta la ventana.

Había intentado hablar, pedir ayuda, pero su voz solo gritaba de dolor.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo sus parpados pesados, podía sentir que sus ojos se habían secado y notar a alguien cargándolo, deseaba morir, pudo oler el aroma a flores que le recordaba a su hogar, mientras perdía la conciencia y recordaba haber sido cargado por esa misma espalda con olor a flores en el pasado.

-o-o-o-

Shirasu-san? –pregunto el pequeño mientras se tallaba el ojo

Ah soramaru,- pudo ver al peliblanco sentado de espaldas mientras sacudía el mueble de enfrente- perdona, ¿te desperté?

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro- no- pudo aprecia que aún no aparecía el sol completamente, y a su hermano pequeño aun dormido

¿Y nii-san?- pregunto al ver su lugar vacío

Ah salido por unos asuntos personales-le dedico una sonrisa que decía, nada importante vuelve a dormir, camino hasta su lado y lo comenzó a abrigar de nuevo

No tienes sueño shirasu-san? Sus ojos grandes solo observaban los ojos violetas del mayor

No mucho a decir verdad

Ya veo..-se quedo el cuarto en silencio por un momento

Bueno, será mejor que me valla- antes de sentir como algo jalaba sui manga

Shirasu-san- soramaru estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas- dormirías conmigo?

Shirasu no dijo nada, sabía que el menor solo podía dormir con tenka a su lado, solo sonrió y asintió, se había metido en el mismo futon que el menor y le abrazo-

Gracias shira-nii –susurro antes de caer dormido.

_Shirasu san era amable shirasu san era cálido shirasu-san tenia bonita sonrisa shirasu san olía a flores._

* * *

><p>Quiero pensar que no fui la única que lloro como niña con el manga :c (y un poco con el anime)<p>

Si les gusta por favor comenten,aun no tengo definido si lo tendrá continuación (/.3.)/


	2. Amapola

_Flowers_

Si le hubieran preguntado a Soramaru qué era lo que quería hacer, el respondería; dormir en un campo de amapolas, hasta que sus hermanos fueran a _despertarle_.

El no culpaba a shirasu, no claro que no, shirasu había sido la única persona que tuvo fe en el cuándo todos los demás le dieron la espalda, si algo malo estaba pasando seria seguramente su culpa, _como todo_, no de shirasu.

Soramaru sabía que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso cuando el orochi tomo su cuerpo, tenía pequeños lapsos de tiempo en los que podía sentir lo mismo que su contraparte, incluso, a veces podía sentir que era el quien controlaba al orochi y no al revés.

_Había destruido la prisión la prisión que era su deber cuidar._

Volteo a ver alguna reacción por parte de los gemelos y pudo ver con claridad la sonrisa de shirasu san, aunque era extraño, shirasu san nunca sonreía así, la sonrisa del peliblanco era siempre similar a la de Tenka, un pequeño rayo de luz en ese cielo gris.

_Parece ser que ha decidido que podemos ser de utilidad _había escuchado decir al menor.

_Destrucción y caos_, eso era lo que le había escuchado y lo que ansiaba sentir, odiaba todo en lo que se había convertido, pero no era su culpa ¿o sí? Seguramente dios le odiaba; por su culpa habían asesinado a su hermano mayor, y fue demasiado débil como para evitar que su hermano menor se fuera, había intentado asesinar a la pequeña Nishiki, decepciono a su maestro, y ahora destruía su único deber.

Soramaru definitivamente se sentía un monstruo, pero tenía ese sentimiento de que no era algo nuevo, Soramaru siempre había sido un monstruo.

-o-

Shira nii shira nii! –un pequeño soramaru con un ramo de amapolas y un bebe en la espalda corriendo, siendo recibido por unos cálidos brazos envueltos en una túnica blanca, esa era la visión de Tenka mientras bebía sake

Mooo, shirasu es el único al que quiere soramaru!-dijo el mayor con lágrimas en los ojos y su usual berrinche

Eso no es verdad- shirasu sonreía mientras llevaba de la mano al pequeño con el mayor –¿ verdad, soramaru?

No..-negó con la cabeza- yo los quiero a ambos, pero él me cuida cuando tu no estas, flojo onii chan –volteo su cabecita mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo al mayor llorar haciendo una mueca divertida. Shirasu y chuutaro solo sonrieron.

* * *

><p>Las amapolas significan sueños c: reviews? *A*<p> 


End file.
